


Fruit Punch and Cola

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Resort, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, they didn't like each other at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo wonders why he couldn't see how cute Mingyu was.





	Fruit Punch and Cola

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend! Wonwoo and Mingyu were travelling with their own friends, and both groups lived next to each other at the holiday resort. They didn't get along at first; Wonwoo thought Mingyu nagged a lot, and Mingyu thought Wonwoo was cold and hard to talk to.
> 
> Also... I'm not sure if Mingyu likes fruit punch? Does Wonwoo like cola? I'm assuming all of Seventeen like cola
> 
> I don't actually read a lot of Meanie so I'm not sure if I got their dynamics right! I hope you enjoy this short drabble though <3

'Thanks,' Wonwoo says as he accepts the can of cola from Mingyu. It was the first time he had thanked the taller man without sarcasm or passive aggressiveness in his tone, ever since they've met each other in the resort. It took him a while to realise that Mingyu isn't an asshole, nor does he have a stick up his ass; he's just someone who has a set of standards and isn't pleased when things happen that cause him to be unable to meet those standards. 

After opening the can and sipping the overly sweet fizzy drink, he looks over to look at what Mingyu had got for himself. A fruitpunch drink in one of those fancy glass, bright reds and yellows mixed together. He puts his focus back onto the person next to him, only to be greeted by Mingyu's huge smile, eyes crinkling and little canines showing between his lips. Of course, Wonwoo thought to himself. A sweet, bright and colourful drink, for a sweet person with a bright smile. 

Wonwoo keeps staring dumbly, and Mingyu tilts his head in curiosity, wondering why Wonwoo had been staring but staying silent. God. He tilts his head like a puppy. Wouldn't he be too big to be a puppy? An oversized puppy? He is only snapped back to reality as Mingyu makes a small noise, urging Wonwoo to speak whatever's on his mind. With that, Wonwoo could only quickly avert his eyes and attempt to change his chain of thoughts. He stares at his own can of cola. If fruitpunch suits Mingyu, then does cola suit him? Is cola considered as boring and plain? He doesn't really know and nor does he know where the train of thought is leading to, but he's at least glad that he's not busy admiring the confused yet happy man next to him or thinking about how cute he is. 

'So,' Mingyu starts, 'there's a music live band show at the bar later tonight. You wanna go check it out?' He asks, voice filled with excitement. 'Sure,' Wonwoo replies, attempting to sound cool and calm so Mingyu would be the only eager one. Mingyu flashes him a cute smile again, and Wonwoo wonders if Mingyu had smiled at him earlier, they would have gotten along a lot sooner.


End file.
